


Surprise surprise

by Moonie_mars



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Tension, Babies, Cute, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, First Time, Gay Parents, Jin is confused, Kai is mortified, Kai is shy, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Bad at Feelings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parents Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Parents, Soobin is embarrassed, Soobin is namjin child, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Yeonjun is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: In a Saturday night were parents Jin and Namjoon aren't supposed to be home, they come back way too early to find a little surprise of their son Soobin  with his (boy) friend Kai.-The one shot I keep adding chapters to, It develops into their lives and how they overcome some bumps on the road.But you can read the first two chapters alone if you like





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for everyone who doesn't know I put this on wattpad too.  
> I forgot to tell you about it.   
> And someone just told me I stole it from here, so to avoid any misconceptions I'm telling you all.  
> Sorryyy

It was Saturday night, which meant date night for the married couple, Seokjin and Namjoon had gone out for their weekly date, leaving their son alone for the night which wasn’t a big deal because he was 18 already, old enough to be responsible.

Tonight though Namjoon had managed to drenched himself with a bottle of champagne when he had accidentally crashed against a waiter, in his defense though, it was also Jins fault for looking at him with the kind of eyes that made his legs weak. So their date had ended a little earlier than usual but it didn’t matter really, they had time for more dates in the future besides, they could binge watch the series Soobin had been talking about nonstop and eat take out for dinner, it had been a long time since they spend time with their son alone, so it was a win win situation for everyone, or that was what Seokjin thought.

They entered the dark house, Soobin was probably cooped up in his room, so Seokjin sent his husband to their room to change while he got to his sons room, Seokjin couldn’t hear any noise from Soobins room, even though the light was on, he could tell by the glimmer of light that scraped the room from under the door, Seokjin checked his watch, it was half past nine, which was pretty early for them to be asleep, but maybe he was just using his headphones or something.

So Seokjin walked to Soobins room expecting to see the teenager playing video games or something on his bed, maybe even sleeping, what he didn’t expect was to see his eighteen years old son without a top over another boy, smaller boy who was kissing his son while lying on the bed, his son was kissing someone on his bed without a top in front of him. He needed a few seconds to actually understand what he was seeing because last he remembered Soobin was his little boy who loved him and would do aegyo for his favorite food.

Seokjin entrance wasn’t ignored by the other two in the room, after all he had almost banged the door against the wall when he entered, Soobin felt his soul leaving NG his body in that exact moment “appa!” he practically screamed mortified to have been caught by his father who shouldn’t even be in the house in the first time.

Soobin got off Kai falling off the bed in his haste, elbow hitting the floor painfully and body hitting the grown with a thud, that took Seokjin out of his stupefaction “Soobin!” yelled Seokjin going to his son who was trying to find his shirt while holding onto his hurt elbow, the other boy Kai had sat up on the bed, eyes wide and equally mortified at seeing his boyfriends father in the room, heat coming up to his cheeks and ears, neck beet red at the embarrassment, he tried to straighten his shirt which was also in the process of being taken of and he prayed for the gods to let the fresh hickies on his neck go unnoticed by the elder.

“God Soobin-ah are you okay?!” Jin asked while crouching down close to his son who was way too embarrassed to look at his father in the face in that moment, he had managed to get his shirt but unable To actually putting it on so he just held the garment close to his chest trying to cover himself a little with his appa so close “appa what are you doing here?” he asked looking at the ground still, his parents were supposed to be on their weekly date and not come back until the dead of the night like always, why? Why did they have to come back early the night he was planning on having sex with Kai?!

But before Seokjin could say anything to his embarrassed son a half naked wet Namjoon appeared on the doorstep of the room, body dripping water onto the floor bellow and just a towel covering him “I heard a noise and you screamed – “ he paused eyes going comically wide at seeing just what was happening, Kai one of his sons friend was on the bed looking small and mortified, whole face red and neck covered in hickies his hands couldn’t hide, then his son who was on the floor, shirt held close to his chest but not actually on, looking even more mortified than the other boy while his husband was trying to help him.  
Jin was looking at him too eyes wide and his cheeks puffed out in the way he knew he did when he didn’t actually know how to fix something.

He didn’t blame him, he was in the same predicament right now “Dad why are you here? “ Soobin was the first to talk eyes downcast still, cheeks red, “you aren’t supposed to come back this early” he continued and Namjoon could feel the mortification from where he was standing “I ran into a waiter with champagne” Namjoon said going to explain more buy then he shook his head “but that doesn’t matter right know, what were you even thinking?” Namjoon asked to his son now that the initial shock had worn off “Jin come here” Namjoon said trying to organize everything and take his worried husband away from their half naked kid, the elder stood up and went be beside him.

“now I’m going to go shower and when I come out I want to talk to both of you in the living room” he said with a serious voice, even when he wasn’t really angry, just a little off about it all, because as far as he knew Kai was nothing but a dongsaeng to his kid “Soobin went to complain but Namjoon shoot him a look and the teenager nodded looking down again “okay now you two fix yourselves up “ he said “ and Kai you may want to use a turtle neck for that “ Namjoon said finally before taking his husband and closing the door.

Namjoon sighed closing his eyes “God I didn't think we would be dealing with this so early” he sighed looking at Jin who was still shocked “our baby is not a baby anymore” the elder said and Namjoon kissed him on the forehead “I know hyung I know” he said before going to finish his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/moonnymars)


	2. Awkward tension

Soobin let out a sigh, he was royally fucked, like literally his parents would kill him the minute after Kai left he just knew it, he looked at the door hearing his parents talking for a few seconds before leaving, he looked down again, God this was horrible.

Soobin put his shirt on turning to his very flustered and equally mortified, still petrified boyfriend, he had his hands trying to cover his neck his eyes were still wide open and he had a look of panic on his face, this was what he wanted to avoid, he knew Kai had conservative parents, he knew they would be mad at him or worse. “ningning” Soobin said getting on the bed again, going closer to his trembling boyfriend.

Hueningkai seemed to step out of his world for a second when he felt the gentle caress of Soobins hand on his cheek, that’s when the real panic started, tears found their way in his eyes and running down his cheeks and soon enough without words he was being engulfed by his older boyfriend.

Soobin kissed his head and squeezed the younger close to him as humanly possible, Kai just clinging to him more trying to find comfort in the other, his tears dried quickly after all he had to keep composure, things wouldn’t get bad, his boyfriend parents had just walked in on them making out, no big deal really.

“what if they tell my parents?” Kai asked voice muffled by the others shirt, he was still clinging to the taller boy, Soobin shook his head hearing the fear in the younger voice “they’re not going to do that” he said with determination, “we’ll talk with them, my parents are really comprehensive” Soobin explained, he looked down at the black haired boy and prompting him to lift his head so he could see him, he beated himself internally at the sight of red face and puffy eyes, he should have waited more, he should have taken care of the other more.

He smiled nonetheless, small and sweet to reassure the younger “besides” Soobin said “they love you” the words made Kai smiled a little – small victories first- and Soobin was relieved he could make the other stop looking so sad at least for a second “I mean have you seen yourself?” he said a little more spirit on his voice now “anyone who isn’t affected by your charms must be crazy” he said making the younger giggle softly cheeks turning a light shade of pink “or blind, because believe me your eyes are so pretty it’s like your seeing dozens of comets and your smile just makes me-“ he rambled about the younger making the other flustered until Kai pressed his hand on Soobins mouth shutting him up, Kai was giggling and smiling, now you could only tell he was crying by the moisture on his eyelashes but his red eyes were gone now.

“shut up silly” he said smiling at his goofball of a boyfriend “we’re still on problems so give me a turtle neck before getting out of here okay?” Kai asked the other, Soobin nodded with the younger hand still on his mouth making Kai laugh some more “okay” Kai said before uncovering the others mouth and kissing Soobin on the lips for a second before getting off the bed.

The worse was yet to come he thought.

-

Namjoon and seokjin were sitting on one couch while Soobin and Kai were in another, the younger couple didn’t say anything, still embarrassed about what had just happened minutes before, Kai had a white turtle neck on, it was the smallest Soobin owned, still Kai seemed to be swimming inside the piece of fabric “so lest start at the beginning “ Namjoon said looking at the two teenagers.

“since when did you start dating?” he asked straight forward Soobin looked at Kai for a second before turning to his father “two months before kais sixteen birthday” Soobin said looking at his father, Seokjins eyes flew open as well as Namjoons “almost a year!” Jin exclaimed and Kai jumped, not expecting the loud screech “and when did you planned to tell us?! “ he said not letting Namjoon talk, Soobin looked at the slightly disappointed faces of his parents and something akin to guilt stabbed him trough his chest.

His parents were the most supportive and loving persons he knew, not telling them had been a little bit hard, but he would do anything for Kai “it’s my fault, sorry” Soobin turned to look at his boyfriend Kai was looking at his parents not daring to turn to the boy besides him, Jins and Namjoons eyes fell on him and color soon started to form in his cheeks at the attention “my-my parents are really, really conservative so I asked Soobin to keep it a secret” he said looking at the adults in front of him “I’m sorry to have made your son lie to you” Soobin was a bout to complain about the words of his oh so humble boyfriend but his father beated him to it.

“you don’t have to apologize Kai, we, from all people know how is to be in that situation” Namjoon said with a comprehensive smile towards the younger of the group, hope bloomed inside kais chest, maybe things wouldn’t get as bad as he thought “now we still need to talk about what just happened” Namjoon said after a few seconds, the tension in the room increasing with the two teenager avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the room.

“we know you’re in that stage of your life where hormones are flying free and you want to fuck everyone who is pretty” Namjoon dead panned making Soobin cry out for embarrassment at his father, only making Jin and Namjoon chuckle at their sons mortified voice, Kai looked down again, cheeks turning a deep shade of red for the nth time that night. 

“but as much as we would like to avoid talking about it we have to ask questions” Namjoon continued, making Soobin grumble and cover his face, God his parents sometimes were way too much embarrassing for his own good, “so… have you ever done it before?” Seokjin said “appa!” Soobin cried out again, making Jin smiled at his son “I’m not asking about with other people, but you two” Seokjin continued “have you ever had sex before in this house?” Seokjin ended the question looking at the teenagers who seemed like they wanted to disappear in that moment, they didn’t answer immediately, only a little grumble out of Soobin “I can’t hear you” Seokjin said to his son who didn’t replied “Soobin-ah I need to know if-“ seokjin started again to be interrupted “no okay, we haven’t done that yet okay” Soobin burst out “you walked in we did nothing” he said finally resigning himself to just answer. 

The elders nodded “and you have all that you need to do it?” Namjoon said then “because as much as we trust you, you need to use protection and-“ Namjoon was interrupted by his son “yes! God we have everything okay, no need to give me a list or anything, we were going to be safe and we weren’t about to do something stupid” he said trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. 

Their sons mortified self made the couple chuckle, their Soobinie was still their baby no matter what “okay then, if you knew what you were doing and doing it safely then it’s okay we won’t dig further” Namjoon answered, Soobin let out a sigh saying thank you, besides him a very embarrassed Kai sat hands holding each other, Namjoon then turned to the younger boy “and we won’t tell your parents, rest assured that your secret is safe inside this house okay?” Namjoon said reassuring the younger boy. 

Kai nodded smiling again, Namjoon could see just why his son liked him, he was a cute little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part because why not  
> Tell me if you want me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live of Kai and Soobin a few days after the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE I didnt think many would like this but I love all your comments and I'll try to give you more chapters soon. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta so if someone is interested in helping me please tell me

“no way! “ Yeonjun screamed just before laughing his ass off falling off the bed and into the ground, still laughing, Soobin threw him a pillow because of that, grumbling about an unhelpful best friend “shut up will you” he said to the elder who was laying on the floor still grinning at the younger who had a pink tint on his cheeks, he laughed some more after a few seconds. 

“dude you just told me your father, Seokjin, out of everyone walked in on you about to get laid with Kai” Yeonjun sad matter of factly, he laughed some more at the others mortification. It was two days later, Monday, when they were supposed to be working on a project, that Soobin told everything about the other night to his best friend, not wanting to say it in front of Beomgyu, knowing that Beomgyu would tell Kai and he would actually die of embarrassment. 

So that would bring them to now where Yeonjun was still laughing about it all “I thought they were going to kill me when Kai left that night” Soobin said after a while, explaining the other about what happened after “we had the most embarrassing and uncomfortable talk in the world” he kept going, face hiding in his hands, Yeonjun halted, a mocking smile gracing his lips “you had the sex talk with your parents, with your boyfriend present?” Soobin only let out a whine that made the elder keep laughing.  
Soobin glared at his best friend “oh come on, you had to have been caught by your parents at least one time while you were with Beomgyu” Soobin said while Yeonjun got on the bed again, the elder shook his head while looking smooth “not even once” he said smirking, Soobin didn’t believed him, his best friend was known for making reckless decisions and enjoying life a little too much, besides, he always gave in when his boyfriend wanted something. 

So sexcapades were a common thing for his friend, eve when he didn’t want to know, Yeonjun told him everything, sometimes a little too much, but he was the same with him so it was okay “I hate you right now” Soobin grumbled letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. 

“I mean, we have been waiting months for an occasion and the night it’s about to happen my dad manages to pour himself a bottle of champagne on his body, the universe hates me” he whined again looking at Yeonjun who had still a teasing smile “well maybe is the universe trying to tell you to stop being a creep for dating a sixteen year old boy” Soobin pounced on his best friend, Yeonjuns laugh echoing trough the room. 

-

Kai looked around the hallway, Soobin was supposed to pick him up so they could go to dinner with his boyfriend parents, after all Seokjin had invited him after the horrible fiasco that occurred, and Kai was supposed to say no, really, but everyone who knew Seokjin knew the elder didn’t accept a no for an answer, much less from his sons new but not so new boyfriend.  
So there he was, in school still, after choir class, outside his classroom just where Soobin told him to wait for him, because he didn’t want the minor to walk alone, they were supposed to head to the older house right away and spend some time together before the actual dinner, that’s why Kai had brought his pretty sweater to school and had kept it in his locker so it wouldn’t get dirty. 

It was a little pointless considering they knew him since he was like ten, but it was okay, now he wasn’t just the cute dongsaeng who used to follow their son around, now he was the boyfriend of their son, so it was important to be presentable at least, thankfully the hickies had faded away after hours of him and Taehyun trying different methods to make them go away, now he didn’t have to use turtle necks for everything.

“Huening!” the call of his name took him out of his thoughts, Kai let himself relax before turning to his boyfriend, but the eyes that he met weren’t the dark ones he grew to love so much, instead coming towards him was Soonyoung,a guy around the age of Soobin, he was a senior much like his boyfriend, and he was shamelessly trying to get it on with him, because only their friends actually knew about his relationship with Soobin and they were very selective in the places where they did pda, even then, he knew Soonyoung had seen him before with Soobin holding hands or doing something else, it was like a nonofficial relationship, but usually nobody bothered them, Soobin could be scary if he wanted to. 

“Soonyoung-ssi hi” Kai said to the elder who was actually as tall as his boyfriend, the other usually made him feel uncomfortable, and that was one of the reasons Soobin had told him to wait for him outside his classroom, so he didn’t have to face any problem like this, but now his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen and Soonyoung right in front of him. 

“what does a lovely like you do all alone here?” asked the elder getting a little too close for comfort, Kai looked down not wanting to see the disgusting way the other looked at him, it wasn’t how Soobin looked at him, it didn’t feel nice or made him blush, the look he knew the other was directing at him was only filled with lust and other things the younger didn’t want to think about in that moment. 

“Soobin hyung is coming for me” Kai said not wanting to do something he’d regret, Soonyoung made an annoyed noise “don’t you think you spend too much time with that kid?” said the elder getting closer to Kai making the younger back up against the wall “you have to open your horizons lovely, meet new people” the older said getting closer and caressing the others face with his hand “I-I really don’t – “ started Kai now uncomfortable with the other closeness. 

“what do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?” a voice called and Soonyoung stepped back from Kais personal space, the younger let our a breath of relief at seeing Soobin walking down the hallway and coming closer to them each second, he had a scowl on his face, making that angry face he got when someone dared to bother him. 

Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend with an unimpressed glare then turned to Kai once more “such a shame lovely, our time is up” he said before walking away, knocking shoulders with Soobin when the other was close enough, the elder got to Kai hugging him close, hair still wet from the shower “I’m so sorry Kai, the coach wanted to talk with me and I couldn’t refuse” Soobin said sounding regretful, Kai hugged him too, but shook his head at the others words “it wasn’t your fault and nothing happened so it okay hyung” Kai said looking up at the elder. Soobin pouted at his boyfriend and Kai smiled at him trying to reassure him. 

“but he got close to you, and I know you don’t like that, much less with him” he said looking down at Kai “it was nothing binie, I promise” Kai said, because it was true, yes he was uncomfortable with the elder but now Soobin was there for him so it wasn’t important, at the younger words Soobin didn’t appear any more happy so Kai stood up in his toes to kiss him making the other smile. 

“now stop pouting hyung if we hurry we can still have alone time together” he said pulling Soobin by his hand, Soobin followed Kai, and when they goth out of school he pulled the younger closer kissing him full on the lips before leading the way, a shit eating smirk gracing his lips at Kais flustered state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :3  
> Plese tell me what you think ^^


	4. A bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before last chapter, Monday  
> Kais day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is mostly Kai with the maknae line (txt) no bts still though.  
> And in this jikook are together and are parents too so tell me in the comments who do you think they're the parents of.

Kai looked down at his lap the whole time they were in the car, his parents were talking with his sister about a music competition or something like that, to be true he had tuned them out after a while, knowing they wouldn’t even glance at him with his sister present.  
His younger brother was asleep beside him, he had been practicing for a taekwondo competition and his parents had pushed him to keep on training until after dinner, he knew his brother was exhausted, as for him, well he had good grades, not extraordinary or exceptional like his parents always cared to remind him every family dinner, and he liked to dance and sometimes sing, something his father was proud off, until he said he didn’t want to train all the time like his sister, until it became just a hobby and not something time consuming with lots of medals or trophies, that’s when his parents looked away from him and just focused on his siblings. 

So when the family was together on the mornings he was practically ignored by his parents, he used to play music on his earphones but his father had called him out of it one day when he told him in front of everyone how disrespectful it was to ignore his family, after all if he wasn’t going to be a star in what he liked at least he needed to be a good quiet son, a pretty wallflower to make his parents look nice in front of the others. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make music or sing in front of thousands, but he had seen how his parents pressured his sister, he had been under the judging eyes and cold words, the high standards he couldn’t meet, so he had backed away from that, much to his parents disappointment, but that had been years ago, and Soobin was the one to make him do it after all, he had found the younger crying after his father harsh words because of getting hurt in dance practice, so Soobin had taken him to his house, where Jin gave him cookies and put on cartoons for them to watch, were his father Namjoon had came with pizza for dinner and where he had spend the night that time. 

His father had been told by Soobin parents where he was, and they had made an excuse for him to stay without suspicioun, after all Soobin had begged them to let him stay; that was something Kai didn’t actually know about, but Soobin had told his parents that his father was bad with him and made him cry so he begged them to let the younger to stay with him for the night.  
That was the first time Soobin found him like that, it wouldn’t be the last. 

So when he was thirteen and had absolutely fucked up a competition, his father was enraged with him, leaving him crying his heart out alone outside their house, and Kai had ran to the older for comfort, Soobin was fourteen and he had had enough of a crying best friend, so with Yeonjuns help he had convinced Kai to stop with the competitions, to stop trying to make his father happy and just do it for himself, and Kai listened, and know he was in one small dance group. 

Which meant he was now ignored and looked over when his parents talked about their family. “we’re here” his father’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, Kai grabbed his things getting out of the car, saying goodbye before watching how they drove away, it always made him nervous when they drove him to school, afraid that Soobin would do something – he knew he wouldn’t— or that his friends would say something.

Besides living to be his parents embarrassment he also grew up to know how much they disliked gay couples, Soobin parents were rich so they didn’t say anything about it, claiming they were world people living in the wrong country or something like that, but besides them, his fathers face would turn into a scowl each time they crossed paths with gay couples, his mother would stay quiet but the disgust in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him, he knew he couldn’t tell them anytime soon about his sexuality and boyfriend, he was sure that even if he explained how Soobin was the joy of his life and the thing that made him happy everyday his father would throw his words on his face and kick him out of his house. 

So Kai had tried to keep his personal live away from his father, even if it was a little impossible, “hyuka!” Kai turned around just to be tackled by a happy Beomgyu which wasn’t a rare thing but still it almost made them fall flat on the ground, “hyung!” Kai gasped when he recovered from the attack, Beomgyu was practically hanging from him, suffocating him, “aren’t you happy it’s pizza day!” the older said a little way too loud for being so close “Beomgyu-ah let go of him, he’s going to break” another voice called and the weight of Beomgyu was lifted off of him, Yeonjun now had his arm around his boyfriend looking at him in that endearing way that made Kai want to vomit, he couldn’t complain though, Soobin had a knack of being extra affectionate the days their lunch time was at the same time, and he would melt under his boyfriend in front of his friends, so it was an even situation, except for Taehyun.

“good morning to you too hyung” Kai said to them while walking towards the school, Soobin was most probably still on his way, late as usual because his boyfriend always said that if he wasn’t going to see him in the early morning why wake up earlier than necessary, it amused Kai how much his boyfriend disliked waking up early on any day of the year.

Yeonjun phone rang and he walked away a little to have some privacy, Beomgyu turned to him in a flash a devil smile on his lips, he had the look, it made Kai blush almost instantly, Beomgyu knew about his plans of last night, just like Taehyun, but the oldest was the one who wasn’t a virgin in their group of three, so he had been the one who pestered the others when the time came, Taehyun was a lost cause on the subject, but Kai was another story.

He had told them how Soobin had become bolder with his intentions sometimes, but he had been understanding enough to not do something that could make Kai uncomfortable, they had made out and maybe Soobin had asked to be able to touch him a little but it didn’t went past that, Soobin would always stop when it became too much, and Kai was grateful, but he had had enough, their first year anniversary was close and Kai had wanted to take the next step with his oh so loving and caring boyfriend. But things hadn’t went the way he wanted and know he was still a virgin with his boyfriend parents aware of their intentions, which was to say the least, mortifying. “how was it?” Beomgyu said exited “you have to tell me everything, was he sweet?” Beomgyu started babbling “of course he was sweet he’s Soobin hyung, he always treats you like a flower, but you have to-“ Kai was red by now so he interrupted the older “it didn’t happen” he said fast and easy and then he turned around to his locker, ears burning red, Beomgyu fell silent “what?” he exclaimed he turned Kai around so they could face each other “what do you mean it didn’t happen?” he looked up at Kai, eyes demanding answers.

Kai looked around not wanting to face his hyung, it was way too embarrassing “didn’t Taehyun tell you? “ Kai asked not wanting to repeat his story, Beomgyu had gone with his family to a thing so he didn’t knew what happened, Kai had been way to embarrassed to tell him by text, so he was practically in the dark about it all, “no, he said you had to tell me, what happened?” Beomgyu said serious, Kai looked at the floor, “his parents came back early” he said.

And then Beomgyu was on the floor laughing, how good friends he had Kai thought.

-

After a boring and painstakingly long day at school Kai was free, he had told his parents he had a project to work on and then he had gone with Beomgyu and Taehyun to eat something, for laughing at him said Beomgyu who didn’t sound as apologetic as he should have.

Taehyun had made him a favor and had explained the older of the three what had happened on the Saturday night Kai was supposed to have sex, it was just as mortifying as living it, to hear how he had been found under a shirtless Soobin on the bed by Seokjin, and then a wet Namjoon with just a towel coming to see what had happened, and then the talk with them.  
Beomgyu had fell from his chair from laughing, Kai had been hiding his face behind his hands as the older laughed at his embarrassment, he had apologized after but he still had a smile on his face so Kai knew he wasn’t as sorry as he said he was, he let it pass though, he would have laughed if it wasn’t him to be true. 

“so what are you gonna do now?” Beomgyu after his laugh in fit, Taehyun turned to look at him too waiting for an answer, Kai stared at the outside of the place where they were eating, not wanting to see their expectant eyes, he shrugged “I don’t really know” he said “wait a little more until his parents aren’t breathing down our necks and then just… do it “ he lamely explained, turning to his best friends, Beomgyu had an are you actually serious right now kind of look and Taehyun didn’t looked surprised at all even. 

Kai looked down cheeks flaming again “w-what do you want me to do hyung? “ Kai asked “to wear revealing clothes while sneaking to a romantic place or something? “ he said whining a little, Beomgyu eyes opened wide, Taehyuns too, they turned to look at each other before turning to Kai, mischievous smiles on their faces. 

It was in that moment Kai knew what he had just told his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I wanted to tell you thank you for reading.  
> I want to make the chapters longer but I'm not good at it sorry.  
> I hope you like it  
> We'll have more action and problems on the chapters to come  
> Tell me who do you think jikook child is in here!!!  
> Answer on my Twitter https://mobile.twitter.com/moonnymars


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Kai before the dreade diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii thanks for reading I hope you like it, tell me what you think or what will happen next

“Weren’t we supposed to go to your house?” asked Kai when he realized they weren’t going to his boyfriends home, Soobin who was looking ahead with a firm but tender grip on his hand answered without looking at him, because if Kai wasn’t about to pay attention to where he was talking then he had to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t about to smack his face against a post “my dad is still here, and it’s closer so he told me to bring you until it was time to go” said Soobin now that they were just a couple of blocks away from his fathers entertainment company building, the elder smiled at the younger and Kai smiled back at his boyfriend, he knew Soobin had his own room there, kind of a bigger studio, and sometimes the older would write or compose something, asking Kai to sing it for him, they hadn’t done something like that in months and maybe that also contributed to Soobin bringing him there instead than to his home. 

They walked hand in hand into the building, his parents already knew about their relationship so Soobin took the initiative of holding his boyfriends hand freely, it also made Kai flustered and he looked so cute like that so Soobin wasn’t about to let the chance pass. 

“you know that if you wanted me to sing for you, you could have just asked right” said Kai when they were on the elevator, Soobin looked sheepish, pink tainting his cheeks, he should have known though, his boyfriend could always read him like an open book “yes, but where’s the romanticism in that” answered Soobin kissing the other on the cheek, Kai batted his lips away, flustered. 

“since when are you the romantic one in this relationship?” asked Kai pouting, fake glaring up at the older, Soobin bought a hand to his chest in a mannerism that looked like he had been stabbed or heavenly offended by the words the brunette had just said “since when?! Excuse me but if I remember correctly I was the one that made a full dinner in rooftop of my house just to ask you out officially” said Soobin with an indignant air, it made Kai smiled at his silly boyfriend, who knew he was just playing but still bickered with him all the time for fun. 

“you almost set it all on fire with the ‘romantic’ candles though” said Kai with a giggle and Soobin pouted, his shoulder slouching which made the younger laugh harder, he bopped Soobins nose with a finger. The elevator doors opened in that moment and Kai walked out before turning to face his moping boyfriend and winking at him. It made Soobin splutter, kai was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. 

When he followed after his boyfriend Kai was already entering his studio, the younger knowing the password for the door since he was twelve, it made Soobin smile when he saw the black haired boy laying on the couch like a starfish, his long limbs hanging off the sides of the couch, his hair ruffled and resting like a halo around his head, he looked like an angel to him, or maybe a fairy. 

“I thought you wanted to look good for dinner today” said Soobin letting his backpack fall to the ground next to the now closed door, Kai opened his eyes wide at this, he was dressed, not like usual but not too much either, still he knew that if he stayed like that he would look like a mess in the end, knowing Soobin would smother him and cuddle him, it didn’t sound bad, but he had tried to look good that day, he whined but didn’t move. Soobin just chuckled at his boyfriend antics. 

Soobin got closer and without hesitation he laid himself over his boyfriend trying to not out all his weight on the smaller male under him, “hyung no!” exclaimed Kai trying to get out from under Soobin, who just laughed and buried his face in the neck of the younger, his arms circling the others chest squeezing him Kai squirmed under the larger body but could b actually get away, he huffed thinning of a solution.   
It was a bad idea, but well, his hair was a mess already so there was nothing to lose. 

Soobin who kept squeezing his boyfriend every second humming at the warm skin and soft scent of shampoo of the younger wasn’t expecting what that kind of attack, Kai closed his eyes overcoming his embarrassment and moved, his ass was right under the olders groin, so using their position at his advantage he pushed his hips back, ass grinding on the other boy above him, it was awkward the first time, felt like he just wanted to throw the other off of him, but then he did it right. 

Soobin froze completely at the feeling of the younger grinding on him, he thought he was dreaming for a second because his very innocent boyfriend couldn’t be able to play him so dirty, oh no Kai wasn’t like that; but then he felt it again, Kai pushed grinding on him once more and Soobin almost yelped, he felt hot, color rising from his neck all the way to his cheeks and ears, this wasn’t happening. 

Without noticing he had loosened his hold on his boyfriend and before he could actually submerge into a full gay panic over his boyfriend ass he was thrown off the couch, landing on the rug with a thud “I’m free!” Kai yelled sitting up, he looked down at the older from his place on the couch, Kai was red too, his cheeks shinning with a deep red that went down his neck, he had an smile on, but his eyes gave it all away. 

Soobin didn’t move for several seconds, he just laid there staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes and blushed face. Kai had that fake innocent look he used when he did something wrong, but after some time, he grew sheepish under the dark gaze of his boyfriend. Soobin got out of his stupor hiding his face with his arms, he whined “you’re going to be the death of me Huening Kai” he said, now feeling only embarrassed. 

Kai had the decency of giggling at his boyfriend “you were crushing me hyung what was I supposed to do?” Kai asked with a childish voice pouting, “you could have said so instead of grinding on me!” said Soobin with a pointed stare and embarrassment seemed to catch up on Kai in that moment, the acknowledgment of his actions making him flustered, Soobin couldn’t actually process how the shy, still sixteen year old could had just grinded on him yet feel embarrassed at the next second. 

“all is fair in love and war” said Kai and Soobin raised his eyebrows, “is that so” he answered, and started to get up from the floor slowly, he smirked and Kais eyes flew open wide “no hyung” he started to said standing up from the couch too “no, I didn’t mean it!” Kai yelled as he started to run away from a grinning Soobin. 

Kai jumped off the couch going behind the desk, but Soobin was still hot on his heels, just about to get him, Kai ducked under the desk scrambling to his feet on the other side of the furniture, he heard the thud of Soobin colliding with the wall but didn’t stop knowing the other wasn’t going to stop chasing after him so soon, he was right, Soobin pushed himself off the wall and ran around the desk to reach for his boyfriend who was actually trying to open the door but left it when Soobin got too close “come here” laughed Soobin, a grin still plastered on his face “never!”

Said Kai once more getting out of the way of his hyung by pushing the chair in his direction, Soobin being the Namjoon kid he was almost threw the chair to the other side of the room, falling in the process of trying not to do that, Kai laughed at the panicked expression of his boyfriend when he lost his footing, he got closer though wanting to make sure the older was okay which was a big mistake because Soobin shot up from the floor fingers gracing the fabric of the youngers sweater in an attempt to get him, but Kai stepped back quickly, running to the still halfway opened door and when Soobin was already on his feet again he ran out of the room. 

They were laughing all the way from his studio to the little lobby that was currently deserted, Kai had to jump over a sofa to avoid getting caught by Soobin and the older almost faceplanted doing the same thing as his boyfriend which only caused both of them to laugh even more. 

Kai got away from the scene and hid in a closet not too far away, trying to stay quiet, he waited with a hand covering his mouth and claimed victory when he heard Soobin run past the closed door, he waited a few seconds before getting out, seeing no one in sight, he ran in the direction of his boyfriends studio when a pair of arms circled his waist lifting him off the ground, a shriek left his lips from the surprise “got you!” exclaimed Soobin while carrying a laughing Kai in his arms, the older threw Kai on his shoulder making the younger start shouting about letting him down, Soobin acted as if he was deaf, walking the rest of the way to his studio, closing the door behind him when the entered. 

“hyung let me go!” whined the black haired boy trying to get off himself but slightly afraid of falling face first onto the ground, Kai felt the world flying around him before he fell with a thud on the couch again, face flushed for all the running and laughing, but before he could actually comprehend what happened Soobin was above him between his legs “I won”  
Soobin exclaimed with a smirk, Kai rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, but the smile that graced his lips gave him away “I firmly object” objected Kai but Soobin acted as if he said nothing at all knowing his boyfriend was just whining about being caught “I want my prize now” said Soobin with a smirk lowering himself closer to the pale boy under him, Kais arms found their way around Soobins neck “really” answered Kai with a teasing voice, but Soobin only nodded not saying anything before kissing the younger full on the lips. 

Kai instantly melted under the older, his heart soaring with love, a thing it usually did whenever he kissed the older, every single time. Soobin hands held Kais head pulling Jim impossibly closer to him, neither of them breaking the kiss, soon Soobin was totally abusing his boyfriends lips, the kiss becoming heated in seconds, Kai could feel the tongue of the older caressing his lips before entering his mouth claiming him. 

But before Soobin could get any ideas Kai pushed him away slightly, but the older only moved his lips down his neck making sparks travel trough his body, he almost forgot why he had pushed the older away in the first place, but came back to reality when Soobin started sucking on his pale skin, Kai pushed him away from his neck “hyung” said Kai trying to sound serious, but he was still breathless from all the kissing “we can’t do anything right now” Kai stressed “we have dinner with your parents in like an hour” said Kai and Soobin pouted but let his head fall onto the younger chest, whining. 

Kai smiled and let his head fall to the cushion again, running hand trough Soobins hair, sometimes it seemed he was the hyung in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this was my attempt at fluff? Of some kind.  
> Please tell me what you think and if you want more yeongyu in the picture.   
> Thanks for reading ^^


	6. Wake up star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, sorry about this being super late, but life is a bitch right?
> 
> This is also shorter than I would like, but it think is better than leaving you without another chapter for more time. 
> 
> Also did you see the new video of bts, it's beautiful and mikrokosmos and jamais vu have my heart completely.

Soobin woke up to his dad calling at the door of his studio, the teenager looked around in a haze, his sight still blurry from sleeping, he didn’t understand what had woke him up from his nap with his boyfriend, when he heard the voice of his father outside the door “Soobin-ah we have to go now” called Namjoon from the other side, Soobin grunted, trying to make it loud enough for his father to hear, but apparently he didn’t.   
“Soobin-ah come on” Namjoon said with a tone lacking of pressure, Soobin sighed letting his head fall again on Kais abdomen, just a second, basking in the warm Ness of the younger before sitting up and off the couch, minding his still sleeping boyfriend, he stumbled to the door and opened it. 

Soobin was met by the face of his father, another call died on the oldest tongue, the image of his sleepy son always brought a smile on Namjoons face, it reminded him of when little Soobin would run to their room in the morning, a smile on his face before jumping in bed with them. “having a nap?” asked Namjoon and Soobin nodded, a grunt of confirmation making it out of his lips. 

Namjoon raised his hand to a placate some of his sons hair which was standing up in all directions, Soobin would have tried to step away from it, but he was way too sleepy to care “we have to go in a few minutes if we want to be on time” Namjoon said leaving his son be and letting his hand fall to his side, Soobin blinked, one of his eyes which was still closed opened sluggishly, he hummed in affirmation “I’ll wait for you downstairs okay?” said Namjoon stepping away from his son, “yes dad” Soobin said voice raspy, and with that Namjoon left, walking down the hallway and to the lift at the end of it. 

Soobin closed the door, his eyes closing again, he sighed, it wasn’t like he needed more sleep or something but, staying with Kai for the rest of the night did sound more appealing than going to diner with his parents, dying in embarrassment Seokjin was sure to make them feel, don’t take him wrong, he lived his appa, but in this case he wished he wasn’t as curious about his life as always.

Soobin turned around and came to face a still sleeping Kai which had turned to his side wren Soobin left his place between his legs, now the younger was hugging one of the cushions close to his chest and the image made Soobin melt, he felt warm spreading trough his chest at the image of his normally hyper boyfriend calm and sleeping undisturbed, Soobin got closer taking his phone from the coffee table and snapping some pictures of the black haired boy before deciding to wake him up, after all his appa would be expecting them and the more they were late, the more questions would he ask. 

Kai felt a poke on his shoulder, the hand jostled him gently but enough to be annoying, he frowned grumbling something unintelligent so the hand would stop, it did and Kai was about to fall into unconsciousness again if not by the hand now jostling him for a longer time, it brought a whine out of him “binie stop it” he slurred, the words mixing between his almost closed lips.

“Ning wake up” Kai frowned at the voice, he whined wanting to keep on sleeping, didn’t his boyfriend understand that he needed his sleep? Kai frowned again at feeling Soobin shaking him, he turned the other way around, being stubborn, Soobin snorted at the childish act “Kai, ningning” Soobin whispered with a tune on his tone, Kai felt himself being put on his back again, and then warm lips on one of his eyelids, the gesture brought a smile to his face; Soobin kissed the other eye and then proceeded to make a line with kisses all around the younger face. 

Kai felt Soobin kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, the corners of his mouth, yet his lips remained untainted just the moment the older was supposed to kiss him, it made Kai whine again, he opened his eyes, pouting and looking accusingly at the boy hovering over him. “oh but what is making my prince so upset” said Soobin with a smile on his lips faking ignorance. Kai just let another sound of discontent leave his lips, he pursed his lips, making puppy eyes to the older boy, Soobin chuckled trying not to cave in to his boyfriends cuteness “mmm apparently my prince is mute now” teased the older making no move to give Kai the kiss he wanted. 

Kai made an indignant noise, opening his mouth to object against the other when Soobin got down, kissing the paler full on the lips, Kai squeaked in surprise, his eyes wide for a second before kissing the other back, his grumpiness from being woken up left him, but the warm lips left his way too quickly for his liking “we have to go” Soobin said while still being close enough that their lips brushed against each other with every word he spoke “my dad is waiting for us downstairs” he added and watched Kai frown, panic painting his eyes in a darker color. 

Soobin got off his boyfriend pulling the other up as well, Kai had lost all color in matter of seconds and Soobin was charmed by the younger, diner with his parents wasn’t as common as he would like, both Namjoon and Seokjin having works that needed a lot of time sometimes, yet they would invite Kai when they had the time, yes they knew they were in a relationship now, but how much different it could possibly be? His appa might make them want to melt from embarrassment, but asides from that they already loved Kai; hell, he was sure his own fathers would tell him off about hurting the younger instead of the other way around. But Kai was a baby in everyone’s eyes, so it couldn’t be helped. 

“you know they love you like a son right?” said Soobin trying to sound comforting, but Kai still seemed constipated “I know “ Kai said standing up and going towards the bathroom, Soobin followed after his boyfriend, Kai was fixing his hair looking at the mirror with a hint of worried eyes, Soobin walked towards him and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the youngers shoulder “hey” he called softly, making eye contact with Kai in the mirror “you don’t have to worry about anything okay?” said Soobin “they only want to know more about us” said Soobin, Kai finished tidying up his hair and he turned around to face Soobin without the taller pulling his arms away from him. 

Kai just looked up and fixed the tallers hair, “I’m just being dramatic really” he said voice soft and tranquil, he smiled at Soobin, his smile tainted with worry still, “what could go wrong really?” said Kai. 

Seokjin was waiting for them at home, Soobin was right, a voice said inside the youngest head, his parents already loved him, he was after all another kid they had took care of from time to time and had seen grow up, they seemed alright with them, not angry or bothered about dating in secret, just, understanding. 

Kai couldn’t hope for anything more from two people he loved as much as they loved him, it pained him a little knowing his parents wouldn’t be like that. But Kai didn’t want to think about that in that moment, tonight he could be happy to be received with open arms, he could worry about his family later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I hope it was good, I promise to try and write faster.  
> Also comments make me happier than anything, and motivated to write, so if you want, leave a comment ^^


	7. Being late and morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is late again, after all is their monthly tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I'm late ha, well sorry about the wait, I'll try my best to write faster and better.   
> This chapter is so cute, or we'll at least I really liked how it came out in the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as well.   
> **  
> Note: I don't think I've mentioned it before, but Soobin and yeonjun here are firm the same year so yeonjun instead of being from the 99 is a 00 liner too.  
> They're all in high school, Soobin and yeonjun on their last year while Beomgyu and the others on year 11

It was the same day that Kai went to the Kim’s house for dinner that Beomgyu put his plan on track, he and Taehyun went downtown, looking trough shops for a particular reason and clothing, after all it had to be perfect, it couldn’t be something like the things he would wear sometimes for Yeonjun, because Kai was still a baby, so definitely they needed something more innocent. Taehyun had the idea of something more mellow, knowing that if they passed a certain line, Kai would never dare to use it, and maybe he would stop talking to them for a week. 

So Beomgyu walked down a mall, hand in hand with an equally determined Taehyun, a mission to complete with a goal in mind. 

-

Soobin groaned, sunlight falling on his face, disturbing his precious sleep, true to be told, he was seriously considering not going to school that day, they were coming closer to the end of the year, so one day of not giving the school the glory of his presence wasn’t something to worry about. 

But then the tone Kai had chosen for himself on his phone sounded, the voice of some Pokémon Soobin couldn’t recall this early in the morning made him groan, pouting, he pushed himself to sit on the bed hand going for his phone automatically, it kept vibrating while he turned it on to see his notifications, they were text messages from his boyfriend. 

Cutie Kai: Soobinie hyung!! Good morning (^▽^) 

I miss you alreadyyyy!! 

Come out! I’m outside!! (⌒ω⌒)

The warm feeling of love that Soobin felt quickly disappeared when he looked at the hour on his phone, he cursed standing up and almost falling back down because of his clumsy ass, it was already late in the morning, he was supposed to be waiting for Kai outside not the other way around. 

Kai rested his head against the wall behind him, he was waiting outside of Soobins house, that morning the minute he didn’t see the giant bunny of his boyfriend waiting outside of his house he knew the older had slept over his alarms. Which wasn’t that normal but it tended to happen at least once every month, this time it was right on the one moth mark, so Kai just sighed and walked in the direction of his boyfriends house, knowing Soobin would have to drive them to school if they didn’t want to be late. 

Kai sent the messages to the older to wake up, just about to lean on the wall again when the door opened, a bed haired Seokjin poking his head out and looking around until he spotted Kai just a few feet away, Seokjin smiled, and Kai wondered how the older looked so handsome even with stripped pajamas with some sort of fluffy white animal printed all over the fabric. 

“late day” said Seokjin and Kai nodded “late day” he got away from the wall, walking towards the older and going inside, Seokjin opening the door for him, this tended to happen sometimes, when Seokjin, who is the one with the irregular work schedule, would open the door and invite the younger inside giving him some food while they waited for Soobin to come downstairs.

Kai took of his shoes, setting down hid backpack on the floor and following the sleepy adult into the house and to the kitchen, their house was fairly big, showing their money status which could also be picked up from all the brands of the clothes they usually wore, his own family wasn’t poor by any means, but his parents weren’t neither producers nor actors like Namjoon and Seokjin. 

Kai sat down on the breakfast bar, his feet dangling on the air, while Seokjin turned to the stove, the smell of toast and eggs filling the air, Kai felt his mouth water, Seokjin always cooked the best food, even better than his own mother, and instead of making comments about how he needed to watch what he ate to keep his slim figure, Seokjin would always give him more food, saying that if it tasted good then it was zero calories. 

Kai felt warm inside the house, leaving some of his other thoughts outside of the space were he could relax and feel good, he just observe the elder humming a song while cooking, it felt right. 

It was about ten minutes later than they heard thundering steps going down the stairs, Kai and Seokjin sitting side by side eating breakfast when a Soobin with still damp hair and wrongly buttoned shirt came down, his blazer hanging from one arm while in the other he had his backpack, his hand holding various things before shoving them inside of it. 

The look made both males smile with love, different kinds of it, but just as strong. When Soobin turned to the kitchen, he was momentarily struck by both pairs of eyes on him, he paused for a second, Kai was chewing while smiling with his mouth shut, his hair was fluffy and a little overgrowth, falling on his eyes a little, Soobin smiled at his boyfriend, even when his nerves were running high from all the hurry he was doing. 

"Good morning bunny” his father called, using the nickname from his childhood, Soobin blushed under the stares of the other, walking towards the kitchen, he put his backpack on the table putting his blazer on correctly and ruling his hair trying to get it to dry faster, he just knew he was a walking mess “I’m sorry I overslept” Soobin said to Kai, which just shook his head, mouth still full, “don’t worry hyung” he said covering his mouth with his hand, Seokjin gave Soobin a toast, and a toper knowing they didn’t have time for breakfast anymore. 

Both boys said their goodbyes. Kai thanking Seokjin for the food, the elder made sure to kiss them both on the cheek before letting them out, despite Soobins protest and waved them off as Soobin drove off. 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you in the morning” said Soobin sounding truly apologetic, he turned to look at his bohfr3idn for a moment before turning to the road again, the trip to the school was ten minutes tops with traffic. They would be barely making it to their first class. Kai shook his head “don’t worry hyung, it’s tradition at this point” Kai said with a little teasing tone which made Soobin let out a whine and pout cutely. 

“but it shouldn’t be tradition” Soobin pouted trough his words, his part of Seokjin coming to light, they came to a red light and Soobin turned to his boyfriend pouting “I’m supposed to be there every morning except Mondays” Soobin continued with his pouting, it looked cute to the younger, damp hair and still slightly puffy eyes, a pout on perfectly pink lips, Kai was a goner, he just knew. 

“I don’t like you walking alone on the mornings, and your parents aren’t an option, and I’m the hyung here,” Soobin started rambling “I should be taking care of you, not you taking care of me, and I’m such a bad hyung for-“ warm lips stopped the rambling boy, Kai kissed him gently, trying to make the older feel better, it wasn’t a big deal, Kai didn’t mind, so Soobin shouldn’t ponder over it. 

Kai leaned back a little, he raised his hand to brush some wet hair out of his hyungs face, smiling at him “I don’t mind, really” he said leaning back in to kiss the older in the nose, smiling again at the flushed face of the taller, “besides, your father makes the best food in the world, so it makes up for it” Soobin made and indignant noise, but he turned his eyes to the road again, pulling the facade of being hurt “so it’s all because of food” he said “and from my father”  
His petulant tone made Kai turn into a ball of giggles, knowing his boyfriend was just acting, he was in deed Seokjins son. 

When Soobin had to take a turn to the left instead of right he decided something in just a second, turning to the other side and making Kai stop laughing, a honk of a car behind them made him curse under his breath, but nothing happened “um hyung it’s the other way” Kai said turning to Soobin, which just smiled taking Kais hand on his own, holding the wheel with just one “hyung we are going to be really late to school now” Kai added turning to see where they were going “I’m sure they won’t miss us that much” Soobin said turning for a second to look at his alarmed boyfriend, he smiled squeezing the youngers hand “it’s just for one day”

His boyfriend was crazy, that’s it, he must had bashed his head against something this morning because he was suddenly taking kai away from school instead to school, and Kai was sure that they would get a shit ton of problems if anybody found out they were skipping school, they wouldn’t hear the end of it from his own friends already, because the days when it did happen that they convinced everyone to not go were rare and maybe not so far in between, but the moment they discovered they skipped it was going to be a disaster. 

“hyung are you crazy?! ” said Kai, feeling guilty already, Soobin chuckled, he fucking chuckled at his worrying boyfriend, the asshole. “since when wanting to spend quality time with my boyfriend is crazy?” said Soobin, turning in the direction of one of the far end malls, one where he was sure none of his family nor friends would find them. 

“since you didn’t ask your boyfriend for permission to steal him away!” answered Kai a little too loudly, but we’ll his boyfriend had just practically kidnapped him for the day, this time Soobin laughed, hard and carefree his shoulders going up and down and Kai frowned hitting the other on the arm, pouting at his still laughing boyfriend. Sometimes he was insufferable. 

Before going to the mall, Soobin chose to go to their favorite Cafe, it was a little out of their path but Kai always smiled and blushed so prettily when they visited it so it was worth it, Kai who had turned to pouting against the window recognized the street immediately. 

Soobin parked the car just a block again, getting out of the car before running to the other side before Kai could open the door himself, Kai rolled his eyes at the stupid cheesy grin in the older dace when he opened the car door for him, offering a hand. But he didn’t refuse “you’re lucky you’re cute” Kai grumbled, and Soobin laughed again pulling the younger to his chest embracing him in the middle of the street “come on now grumpy pants it’ll be fun” he said, he let go of the younger locking the car and walking hand in hand with Kai to the small cafe. 

Call them cliché, but here was their first kiss, on one of the tables on the back, closest to the window, it had been a little over a year ago, in winter, they had come for hot chocolate and to hang out a Saturday morning, Soobin had disheveled and fluffy hair that Kai liked to run his fingers trough, and the older was wrapped in a huge coat and a scarf, complaining about the weather being too cold, while Kai had just a sweater and a light jacket on. 

They were laughing at stupid things, and Soobin had almost poured his chocolate all over him while laughing.

 

** 

“hyung you have to be more careful” Kai said between giggles while Soobin wiped hot chocolate from his poor hand, “ah Kai-ah but it’s your fault” said Soobin pouting at his slightly burned hand, Kai just laughed some more at the expense of the other, his hyung was just too cute and easy to bother sometimes. 

His cheeks filled with color and nose red from the cold, Kai wanted nothing more than smother him with kisses, but he was still unsure about it all, maybe he was just wrong and had taken the amiability of the older as something else, he didn’t want to risk it, though he could feel himself caving under his desires.   
“and why is it my fault hyung? “ Kai asked knowing fully well the answer. And just giggling again when Soobin turned to look at him with narrowed eyes “yah, you brat, I’m older than you” Soobin grumbled, taking his scarf off and then taking a sip from his beverage, whipped cream adorning the superior part of his lips. 

Kai was enamored in a second, looking at his hyung with so much love that he was sure his heart would Burst out of his chest and go to Soobin. Soobin who was under the youngers unmoving gaze felt self-conscious, his heart beating so hard he could hear it, but he didn’t want any of his hopes to grow, Kai was his dongsaeng, the cute kid he met years ago which followed him around and would always give the best hugs and smiles. 

The kid that had made his way into his heart with each passing year, and had claimed him all for himself without even knowing “w-what? Do I have whipped cream or something?” Soobin asked flustered and looking down at their table, reaching for a napkin to clean his face, when he felt his face being lifted up and a pressure on his lips, a little too forceful, a little too fast, his lips hurting a little from the impact. It took several seconds for Soobin to understand what was actually happening in that moment, the next second Kai had leaned back on his chair, face red and eyes sparkling, Soobin couldn’t help but to pull him close again. 

**

 

It was a good memory, of the best ones he had even wren they had ended up not speaking to each other for two weeks before Beomgyu, Taehyun and Yeonjun made then talk everything out. 

They ordered some coffee, not being really hungry Kai didn’t order anything else but Soobin ordered some breakfast, they ended up sharing either way because Soobin would want Kai to eat more, saying he liked when his cheeks became puffy with food and he just looked too adorable to be true. 

After Soobin drove them to the mall, he had his debit card which he rarely used, but today was all about spoiling Kai, so it was important “hyung di you want to see a movie?” asked Kai who had an ice cream cone on one hand giving Soobin some of it after he ate a bite. Soobin just nodded, walking to the cinema with his boyfriend who was just like a little kid in a candy store. 

Soobin knew things for Kai haven’t been so good at home, so maybe he just wanted the younger to forget everything for a day, even if it had been totally spontaneous and out of it, “hyung come see” Kai called pointing to a hero movie he wanted to see, jumping up and down on his spot trying to make Soobin walk faster, Soobin smiled, as long as Kai was happy everything was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy you finished it!!!  
> Feedback is always welcomed and it motivates me to write so feel free to add a comment if you want. 
> 
> Tell me what you think will happen next and what other things you may want to see.   
> Like beomjun part of the story or if you want to know who Taehyung is going to be with.


	8. School day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> No I'm not dead, depressed yes, with personal problems yes, BUT not dead.   
> Sorry for the wait really, I wanted to posr this so eailer than this, but I was stuck really, I hope you like it either way, I tried.   
> Plese don't kill me I promise to be better in the future

“they ditched us”

“they totally ditched us”

“they fucking ditched us”

Beomgyu and Taehyun were standing close to the school doors, it was two minutes before they would be late to class, but they didn’t see neither a giant bunny or a giant dork so they were waiting still. Though they were sure they wouldn’t be coming, it was like a rule, if they weren’t there in the morning for those five minutes of talking before school they were not coming that day, - except when Kais parents drive him to school because everyone knows the only reason Soobin is early to school is because he has to go for Kai – but the days of ditching school are sacred, they happen, but they always ditch together – except those times Yeonjun drags Beomgyu away to do something not so innocent – it’s like obligatory or something, so being stuck in school because the principal who always likes to walk around the entrance to stop students from ditching already saw them, while the little pair of giants went away to spend the day together was totally unacceptable. 

After a few seconds of glaring at the street Beomgyu spoke “do you think they’re fucking?” the words made Taehyun open his eyes comically wide, his expression of surprise changing quickly to an annoyed one “dude come one, don’t put that image inside my head so early in the morning” Taehyun glared at the slightly taller teen, both of them returning to glare at the outside for a moment before talking again. 

“they’re totally fucking” 

Taehyun grumbled, before turning around the bell ringing in their ears loudly, but neither cared enough in that moment, “I’m going to kill Kai when he comes tomorrow” Taehyun continued to grumble, holding his backpack straps tightly, Beomgyu nodded in total support, while they were walking towards the library. 

They entered the silent building, the smell of coffee and books hitting their senses while they sneaked past the old lady in the front desk towards the back, where they followed their usual path towards the backroom, after they were far from hearing reach from the old lady they started to speak again. 

“I can’t believe they left us here” complained Beomgyu, going straight to his boyfriend who was clearly unaware of the younger pair coming towards him, so when the blond let himself fall on the olders lap, Yeonjun almost threw him to the ground in surprise, which caused Beomgyu to try and hold in to the older hitting him in the face in the process, Taehyun just laughed while sitting down in another couch. 

“oh my God I killed him” Beomgyu said while trying to get Yeonjun to look at him while the older had a hand covering his face where Beomgyu had just hit him, Taehyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s drama, “you didn’t kill anyone” Taehyun said, a smile still gracing his lips “ I would be worried about his brain but seeing he doesn’t have any he should be okay” 

The comment was met with a glare from Yeonjun while Beomgyu was still fussing over his red eye and cheek.   
“so I suppose they didn’t come” said Yeonjun, to which Taehyun nodded and Beomgyu pouted, “damn I thought they would wait some more after the fiasco of the other week” said Yeonjun to which Beomgyu looked at Taehyun with a knowing glare “told you” he said and the younger rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on the couch. 

“so what if they’re fucking, Kai would have told us something right?” said Taehyun, Yeonjun nodded “Soobin would have told me If he had planned anything” and it was true, Soobin was one of the guys who would plan things instead of going head first into an idea, it was Kai the one who tended to do that. 

The three of them fell silent after that, Beomgyu falling asleep on his boyfriend while Yeonjun and Taehyun were on their phones, time went by for a bit before Taehyun broke the silence “have you told him yet?” the words were spoken with a heavy feeling, Yeonjun tensed under the gaze of the younger, guilt building up inside his chest. 

The silence was enough of an answer for the younger, Taehyun sighed, not surprised at all, “you know you have to tell him right?” Tae looked at Yeonjun while the older ran his hand through Beomgyus hair, running his fingers trough the dark locks, it would be an endearing sight if Taehyun didn’t know why Yeonjun looked so troubled “I just want a little more time until hell breaks loose” the words didn’t really make sense for the younger but he knew not to push. 

It wasn’t his relationship, even if he wanted to put his hands on the matter he couldn’t, he didn’t have the right to. “if you think is the best,” Yeonjun didn’t made a sound after it too entranced with the sleeping boy on his legs, he knew it wasn’t fair, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Beomgyu that he was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you hate me already?  
> No? Good, because I don't want anyone to murder me, now:  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> I've been busy and then I was just being a lazy ass with writers block   
> But I hope I can update sooner,   
> SURPRISE!!!  
> I have another chapter finished and waiting for all of you so bear with me and wait a few minutes because the next one is in my opinion better.


	9. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't wait anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it issss  
> Sorry for the delay again.   
> Hope you like it, tell me what you think, please don't kill me I worked hard in this chapter

Soobin couldn’t actually breath, he felt like his chest was imploding and all the basic knowledge about how to be a functional human being were erased from his body. He didn’t know how it all happened really, Kai had been enchanting as always, they had entered the cinema to see a movie he couldn’t quite understand because his thoughts went spiraling down the minute Kai turned around to kiss him. 

Sure it wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, but his stupid brain had decided to go with the first thing that crossed his head and maybe he was a little frustrated after the fiasco on Saturday, call it hormones or lack of a functional brain but his hands had slipped a little maybe. 

Just a little when they were kissing, and he was grateful they didn’t bought any popcorn or food because it was way too early and they had eaten something before, but then, the his stupid self had to go with the “I’m going to be more spontaneous today” kind of acting and he and Kai had ended up making out in the middle of an empty cinema, were he just let his hands slip a little more than what they usually do.

Kai had been flustered enough, being the younger in the relationship, when things tended to go towards a more sexual kind of way, the inexperience was palpable, it wasn’t like Soobin had a lot of it either way, buy still. So after some time, one thing led to another an Kai had just moaned his name and Soobin had lost all his abilities about thinking rationally. 

“baby, look at me” Soobin tried to make Kai look at him again because now the younger was not letting his face be seen by his boyfriend after actually moaning his name and he was, lest to say, mortified, Soobin on the other hand was trying to not think with his dick for a moment. 

The older brought the younger closer kissing the parts of his face he could reach with the hands of the smaller obstructing most of it “baby don’t hide from me” he said trying to zone out the noise from the movie, Kai just made an embarrassed noise spreading his fingers apart to let his eyes look at the older for a moment. 

“you can’t just do that and then hide” the words seemed to not be working because Kai just kept hiding, so Soobin said fuck it because well, he had to try right? The taller of the two got closer to the younger lips brushing over Kais ear when he whispered, “come on baby I want to hear it again” the words were spoken in such manner that they sent a shiver down Kais back, warm pooling inside him. 

“hyung” the whine made Soobin smirk, prying the hands off from the younger face he kissed the other again, letting his hands go for the neck pulling the younger closer, which made jai let out a tiny moan, which busted the olders ego, when his hands went down again Kai pushed him away gently and Soobin looked at him confused. 

“hyung we can’t do this here,” he said looking breathless and flushed, it was endearing how his eyes seemed to shine under the artificial light and how Soobin could see his cheeks painted crimson, it was in that moment Soobin made a decision, he wanted the younger all for himself, all of him, to love and care and keep. 

And he was damned if he had to keep waiting more. “so let’s go to a place we’re we can” the words left his lips a little bit wobbly because even if he wanted to act like the bigger person right in that moment he was still nervous and not really experienced. Kai looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and for a seconds neither of them said anything, knowing the implications of what the older had just said “only if you want” added Soobin and it seemed to snap Kai out of his reverie. 

The black haired boy nodded, feeling nerves crawl under his skin “yes.”

Soobin drove them towards a pharmacy, as embarrassing as it was they needed certain things and he wasn’t about to go home risking his parents or someone seeing him there, he made Kai wait in the car, wanting to spare the younger the pointed look from the old woman at the front desk. 

After a painful experience of total embarrassment Soobin went to the car, putting the things inside his practice bag before exiting the place. God saved him if the people outside realized what he had just bought. 

Kai giggled at his red cheeks and Soobin sent him a glare which only made the younger laugh more, but Soobin didn’t comment on it, he knew Kai must be even more nervous than him so it was good he was laughing. 

“you’re not about to waste all that money in a hotel room” said Kai when he saw the hotel Soobin chose, the older smirked turning to peck Kais lips before continuing to walk inside the building “the best for my baby” he said which made Kai flush. In reality money wasn’t a problem for Soobin considering his parents were both famous and wealthy, but he rarely did something to show the money he actually had. 

This time though, he could spend as much as he wanted on his boyfriend, it was their first time after all, so he wanted it to be special making up for his awkwardness and the mess that had happened before.   
After booking a room for a day, Kai protested about it being too much but Soobin just kissed him silent, thankfully the lady at the front desk didn’t comment on how both were dressed in school uniform as soon as Soobin pulled out his card, if they could pay, then there was no problem. 

The ride in the elevator felt like being on a boat floating in the middle of nowhere, Soobin could feel Kai being nervous beside him, so he took the younger hand in his, making Kai look at him, “Hey its okay baby” he said and Kai nodded smiling after Soobin kissed him once more. 

Soobin took the chance to keep kissing the younger in the deserted space pulling him close to him and trying to ease the younger and him at the same time. 

And now both were inside the room, shoes discarded close to the door, blazers off and Soobin made sure to take the lube and condoms out of his bag and on the nightstand. 

Kai was sitting on the bed visibly shaking, God he wasn’t good for this kind of stuff, he was way too awkward for this things, and then Soobin would get bored of him and he would fail and he didn’t want that, “Hey,” warm hands feel on his and Soobin was soon kneeling before him, looking at him like he was more than he deserved and Kai felt a little less tense, Soobin loved him, “we don’t have to do anything if you’re not feeling up to it okay” dark brown orbs looked straight at his own eyes and Kai could see everything that the older was feeling. 

“I just want you to feel ready for this” Soobin continued not letting his eyes slip away from the younger “you’re comfort is what matters the most for me okay, so you have to tell me if you want to stop” the words were spoken slowly and carefully, with a soft but firm voice that seemed to make his body go lax on the others arms, everything was going to be good because Soobin was there for him. 

Kai nodded trying to suppress any lasting nerves inside him “okay” he said, voice small whispering for only the both of them to listen, even if they were alone. 

The next second the older had leaned in to kiss him, kissing was easy, it was familiar, so Soobin used it to his advantage, getting up from his kneeling position gently and following Kai backwards until he was under him on the bed, hands explored each other and Soobin could feel warm radiating from Kais body. 

The smaller boy was trying not to think too much about everything, letting his head fall to the mattress under him, grabbing the olders neck and hair with his hands, spreading his legs so the he could fit between them, the position was still new to him, and he could feel Soobin so close, their heartbeats going off at the same time. 

The air was becoming thicker, and there was way too many clothes, so the younger took it upon himself to pull on the other’s shirt, soon his hands went towards the front of it, unbuttoning rather clumsily each one, Soobin seemed to understand the others actions sitting up a little helping the younger on getting his shirt off, Kai pulling it out from were it was tucked inside his pants. 

They did the same with the youngers shirt Soobin almost ripping the fabric off from the smaller body, looking down at him like he was an angel fallen from the sky. Kai was nowhere close to his boyfriends physique, yes he was slim and his skin wasn’t marred with any distinctive scars, but Soobin was defined muscle from the gym and basketball, so Kai felt a little self conscious under the other’s gaze. 

Soobin noted how Kai seemed to cower a little after the shirts came off, so he quickly took his place between the younger legs again kissing the skin under his ear and going down to his neck “you’re beautiful baby” he said words creating goosebumps on the flushed skin under him “so beautiful, I don’t deserve you,” Soobin kissed the younger again. 

“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you hyung” the words were softly spoken but Soobin stopped to look at Kai in the eye again “you deserve more” he said but didn’t let the younger fight him on it, kissing him again. 

Now they had more access to skin and Soobin took advantage of it, running his hands over pale flesh and groping, he swallowed all the whimpers Kai made, the younger sounded so sweet and innocent, so pure and Soobin was the one to taint him. 

Kai was also running his hands over the defined muscles of his lover when Soobin pushed against him, grinding against his most intimate part and making his whimper in pleasure, it seemed that the older liked the reaction because he kept doing that, sparks of pleasure going through his body, making his louder with each push, and Kai need to get out of all of his clothes in that moment. 

“hyung.” He called “hyung please” his words seemed to be what the older was expecting because soon his pants were getting removed and Soobin was also taking his off, both of them in only undergarments and Kai could see a very visible bulge on the other’s underwear, his own cock straining against his clothes and all the nerves seemed to come back in full force. 

Soobin leaned in hands running over his body like he was a beautiful masterpiece and ended on the edge of his last item of clothing “can I?” the older voice seemed deeper making Kai squirm under his eyes, he nodded closing his eyes while Soobin took all his clothes off, feeling the air hitting his warm skin, making goosebumps rise. 

The younger kept his eyes closed, hearing Soobin take his own underwear off, it felt nerve wracking, the silence that was only broken by their heavy breathing, the knowledge that they were completely naked and what they were about to do. 

“kai” his name was spoken softly and he could feel finger brushing his hair away from his face, he opened his eyes, looking up at Soobin, he let his eyes wander, looking at the older body slowly, wanting to remember everything, when his eyes fell on the other’s intimate part he gasped “oh god” and then Kai procede to cover his mouth with one of his hands, mortified at the noise he made. 

The action made Soobin also open his eyes comically wide, before breaking into a full laugh “well, not exactly what I expected but I don’t think it’s a bad reaction” he said and Kai wanted to hit him, this was so embarrassing. Soobin had a very proportionate body, just saying, and he wasn’t that small either but Soobin was on another level. 

For a second Kai really tought that wasn’t going to fit, he didn’t want to think about how it was supposed to; his eyes were still on Soobins dick and the older seemed to grow a little self-conscious after a few seconds of staring, he made a noise with the back of his throat taking Kai out of his reverie. The younger blushed even more, which Soobin thought it wasn’t possible. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Kai let his hand leave his mouth “its just you’re very… “ Kai tried to find a word but re actually couldn’t making himself grow warm with shame, why did he have to be so awkward. Soobin chuckled at the youngers response, letting himself fall between the smallers legs once more kissing the embarrassment away. 

Kai could feel the flesh pulsing against his abdomen, the harden skin hot and flushed, it made him shiver, “that’s not going to fit” he said trying to dissipate the air between them, hoping Soobin would laugh again, but Soobin didn’t laugh, instead he smirked his eyes glinting with lust and Kai felt like the air was ripped off from his lungs. 

“I’ll make it fit darling” the words sent a rush of blood go down to his own cock and he whined, Soobin going down on his again, this time going from his lips down, biting and sucking on his neck before reaching for the things on the nights stand, Kai tried to calm his heart down feeling it thumping loudly on his chest. 

The process was slow, it didn’t hurt that much at the beginning, just new and uncomfortable, so Soobin kissed him, he kissed him like he was a dying man and Kai was the air he needed, he was patient with him only adding more fingers when he felt kai was ready, pleasure slowly build up inside his body and Kai could feel Soobin getting a little desperate too. 

When three fingers had made it inside he couldn’t wait any longer “hyung, I ready please” the words were mostly moaned and he felt like his lungs were missing air, but he was ready “you sure” Soobin looked at him, hair in disarray from Kai running his hands trough it, lips red and swollen “not too soon?” he asked and Kai shook his head “please hyung I need you”

The words were like magic, Soobin pulled his fingers out of Kai gently his hand going for the condom and looking straight into the youngers eyes when he ripped the package with his teeth, Kai looked beautiful in Soobins eyes, the youngers pale skin was flushed pink and he was breathing hard, his chest moving with each breath, his eyes dazed and lips wet and shiny. Soobin wanted to engrave the image inside his head, Kai was just simply beautiful. 

“you’re going to be the death of me” he growled outing on the condom and using a little bit more of lube on his erection, he didn’t want to cause any pain to the younger. 

Soobin got between the youngers legs, spreading them more so he could do things right, Kai felt the older line up and tried not to tense, he gasped feeling Soobin slowly enter him, it was bigger than just fingers that was a statement. 

Soobin paused every time Kai let out sounds of discomfort, trying to soothe the pain by kissing him, Kai was holding on tightly to him, hands on his back sometimes nails digging into the flesh when it was too much. After some time it was all inside and Kai could feel Soobin trembling in strain, sweat decorating his face. 

He felt relived though when there was no more to go inside, he felt full and a little uncomfortable, but he hoped it would change quickly “do you feel okay?” the question sounded breathless but it made Kai smile, Soobin was far more than what he deserved really, he nodded pulling him closer his lips brushing against Soobins “please hyung” he said moving his own hips upwards and the movement sent sparks flying inside him, Soobin didn’t waste anytime in obeying him, moving slowly at first, gently again the younger, the feeling drawing moans out of their mouths, pleasure blinding their senses. 

Soobin soon started to move faster hips slapping together and making obscene noises, but they didn’t care in the slightest, Kai felt pleasure build up inside his lower abdomen and he used one hand to help himself a little more, feeling Soobin slam inside him and making his a moaning mess, it wasn’t long after when both were close, being inexperienced and all. 

“hyung” Kai moaned and Soobin leaned down to kiss him, both panting from effort, Soobin felt pleasure building up, his movements becoming more erratic while chasing his high, and Kai wasn’t left behind, Soobin grunted slamming on to the younger a few more times before letting go, Kai writhed under the older his own cum smeared between them, warm and sticky. 

Soobin almost collapsed on Kai, letting his head rest on the youngers neck, feeling the aftershocks of their orgasm. Neither of them made a sound, Soobin pulled out, hissing front the sensitivity, he got rid of the condom body falling down besides and equally exhausted Kai, they didn’t say anything, it was necessary. 

After cleaning up a little both fell under the covers, Soobin pulling Kai closer, the younger going without protest, both of them still naked “are you okay?” Soobin whispered and Kai nodded snuggling closer on Soobins bare chest, he hummed “just a little sore” he said closing his eyes, it was still early after all, “sorry” Soobin kissed the forehead of the younger and Kai hummed again a smile painting his lips “don’t be”

With that both fell asleep basking in each other’s warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do you think??  
> I'm shit at writing smut really, sorry about that, and about any mistakes   
> Any questions that you have feel free to ask, I'll answer them with the most of my abilities


	10. Filler: Taehyuns first meeting boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae had enough with life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I'm back from death - again-- well not really.  
> IMPORTANT::  
> So I'm not on my country right now, I am in London, since like the beginning of June, and I'm studying English actually,just for the summer, that's why I haven't updated in a long time, I'm usually out of my house and busy with school or trying to socialize like a normal human being (even though I failed)
> 
> But I felt really bad about not updating so here it's a filler, a mini pause before going towards the important stuff in the story. 
> 
> THIS IS MONTHD IN THE PAST just for you to take into consideration Tae is sixteen almost seventeen and the other one is around yeonjuns real age, Beacuse in this fic yeonjjun is the same year as soobin.
> 
> So I'll try and update sometime soon, or when I finally have the time, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, and I hope you're still around when I fanlly update, I'm really sorry for everyone whos been waiting for my sorry ass to get his life together.

Taehyun was done, it was right before midterms finished, which meant he had a ton of shit to do still, while more exams were coming his way, and he had just had a chemistry exam he was sure he failed by far, which meant more problems for him.

Kai was practically drooling over a focused Soobin who was trying to study and pet kais hair at the same time, which wasn’t really working Because the younger was trying to kiss him every time he changed pages on his book “for studying hard” he would said, which only lead to a flustered and whipped Soobin they all knew. 

Beomgyu was probably Fucking with Yeonjun or something close to that because the pair had disappeared from their sight not before almost eating each others faces in front of them, and the whole school. Taehyun couldn’t care less. 

He was stressed, and exhausted, he had barely four hours of sleep that day because of a stupid project, which would have been okay if his stupid idiot of a partner hadn’t messed up in the end, resulting in his poor sleep schedule, and now he was doomed to another four hours of being slapped by his own singleness, and one more test, he was really done with life in that moment. 

He wanted someone to pet his hair or kiss him every time he finished a paper like kai was doing with Soobin, he’ll he would take even just holding hands while studying, anything but to be the fifth wheel of the group. He deserved a little love right?

 

Well apparently no. “fuck.” Taehyun cursed, hot coffee running down his back and face leaving a burning sensation trough his body and his clothes wet, just what he was missing this day. He had gone to a café to study hoping the caffeine would help him to stay awake and the murmur of people to keep him calm, everything had gone well, he had his favorite drink and was seated in one of the central tables Because the ones that he liked were occupied. 

Everything went to he’ll pretty quickly after he opened his laptop though, “oh my god, I’m so sorry” a voice right behind him exclaimed while hysterical laughing could be heard, he didn’t move immediately though, he was still standing, coffee running down his hair and landing on the floor like brown sugary rain, Fucking perfect. 

Hands were soon on him, or napkins, whoever had just made the stupid mistake of showering him with their drink was now trying to dry his hair, practically throwing a bunch of napkins on him while trying to dry his back from the brown beverage. 

“oh my god, I’m really really sorry, it was my stupid friend for pushing me, I’m really sorry, oh god you’re covered” the slightly trembling voice kept repeating apology after apology and if Taehyung wasn’t about to explode he would actually find it warm and nice to hear, but he was not. So after a few seconds he moved “this must be a fucking joke,” he said before turning around. 

The boy – or man- was slightly taller than him but not in a Yeonjun or Soobin way, he had almond shaped eyes and a face Tae would like to see more often, if it wasn’t for his wet hair and sticky feeling of coffee drying on his skin “I’m really really sorry, I can pay for the laundry or if I damaged something” the guy said.   
Tae to everyones surprise and to the guys utter mortification smiled, bright, sarcastic, condescending, full of hatred smile “you know what.” he said after a moment of not talking, making the guy jump slightly “it’s okay,” he exclaimed, life hated him lately it was finally time he just went with it “my whole day- no, my whole week has been a fucking constant river of fuckups and stress, I’m convinced by now I’m gonna fail something and life just likes playing with me.” The guy was looking at him with wide worried eyes, his friend now completely silent and equally mortified at his side. 

“and now after a fucking stressful day you come to shower me with coffee, just what I needed really,” Taehyun exclaimed eyes a little crazy and hands shaky, he looked how he felt, a total human mess of emotions and life. “you’ve showed me life really wants me to Fucking die thank you” and just like that he fathered his things and walked out of the establishment, tears of desperation burning in his eyes. 

He definitely felt like shit now, and his friends where too preoccupied with other things right now or he would go straight to Beomgyu and kai, but they had their problems and he couldn’t barge in on them, God he was truly and desperately alone. 

Tears kept coming down his cheeks and even if he hated to cry in the middle of the street he couldn’t stop, why couldn’t he stop?! “hey!” Taehyun didn’t turn around, he didn’t want an stranger seeing him like that “hey, you wait, coffee guy!” Taehyun tried to walk faster but tears had made his sight blurry and he was totally ignoring his surroundings. So when he tried to cross the street to hear a honk he was paralizdd with fear, his only response was closing his eyes, tensing. Waiting for the hit when someone pulled him out of the way.

Tae felt the air leaving his lungs, when he was suddenly pressed against another body “dude, are you okay, you have to be more careful on the streets” Taehyuns heart was still beating like crazy and he felt like fainting right then and there, but he couldn’t, “hey, hey, come back to earth please you’re okay”

The words made the shorter react, blinking a couple of times before focusing on what was in front of him, the asshole, the coffee asshole. Tae looked up at him dazzled and shaky bathed in sweat, coffee and tears, and he couldn’t process still what had just happened, he just wanted to sleep, his head hurting and chest feeling a little too tight for his comfort. 

The guy seeing the younger like that, felt guilt hitting him like a train, how could he fuck up so bad? “come on kid, come with me, I’ll give you something to change into”

 

Tae shut the water off, sighing, he was currently on the other guys apartment, from what he could recall, the guy had told him he lived with some of his friends but they weren’t home in that moment, Taehyung was grateful at least, no one else would see him in such a pathetic state. 

The guy had given him some clothes to change into after showering. – except underwear, the coffee hadn’t reached that far and Taehyung wasn’t about to use some strangers underwear—so know he dried off, looking around the not so small bathroom, it wasn’t the cleanest of all bathrooms, Tae could see some clothes on the floor close to what he supposed it was the basket for dirty clothes, and the sink had at least three different tooth brushed lying around, “at least the mirror is good” he murmured while looking at his reflection. 

He looked pale, the bags under his eyes making his eyes more prominent in a bad way, his lips were chapped and he seriously needed cream for his face, but it was to be expected, he sighed now more calm and resigned, he had just cursed to a guy that after spilling coffee all over him saved his life and then brought him home to get cleaned up, he guessed that real asshole was himself. 

He didn’t want to go out, even if the air was hot and uncomfortable inside the bathroom, no. The shame of going outside was greater than anything, but the longer she stayed the worse, so with a shaky breath he opened the door. 

Coffee guy was sitting in the living room looking constipated, that until he saw Taehyun “oh good, you’re okay now” he said before smiling, he was really handsome, now that Taehyung didn’t feel like punching him in the face. God why did he have such bad look with the pretty boys. 

“yeah,” he said awkwardly, his clothes in a bundle pressed to his chest, “I… am… thanks for the, you know, everything” he tried to say without sounding like an idiot but he definitely failed, the other guy chuckled, one of his hands going to the back of his neck, the air was completely awkward “I don’t think you should thank me for drenching you in cappuccino,” he said smiling and looking at Tae “but I mean, if you’re into that then I guess it’s okay” Tae flushed, a smile prying his lips apart. 

“asshole, I was talking about not letting a truck paint the floor with me” he said turning his head to look around “I couldn’t let such a pretty boy like you get hurt” the words made Tae turn around way too fast for comfort, the guy seemed like he just realized what he said because when tae’s wide eyes met his, he opened his own eyes wide like plates “no, I mean, its not that you’re not pretty but, I wasn’t talking about that—I mean I was, but not like that—wait what no, I was trying to say-“

“you’re not bad yourself” Tae said siting the older off effectively, both of their cheeks warm with feelings, and in that silent Tae realized he didn’t know the others name “I’m Taehyun by the way,” he expressed coming closer to the taller “Kang Taehyun” he extended his hand and the older did the same “Jaemin, Bang Jaemin” Tae smiled up at him, his hands were warm. 

For a moment Tae forgot about all the things he still needed to do and the sleep he would probably lose that night again, “pleasure to meet you” he said and Jaemin did the same, their hands had already disconnected but they were still standing close. “I could say the same” Jaemin said, and then both of them just stood there, like completely fools, Tae wanted to think he already knew the older was going to be someone special, but both of them were lost.   
That, until a phone rang “shit” Tae looked around for his bag, moving away from the older and taking his phone out of his bag, he looked at the screen, Beomgyus face flashing in it. He quickly checked the time and cursed, he had promised Beomgyu to help him study for tomorrow’s test, and he was already twenty minutes late, Fucking shit. 

“is everything okay?” Jaemin asked and Tae turned around quickly trying to get his clothes inside his bag while answering the call “Tae? Where are you” Beomgyu whined, which meant he had been waiting for him already, “hyung, I’m sorry I’m late, I’ll go right now” he said while punching his dirty clothes inside the bag, Beomgyu answered something, while he turned to look at his savior. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave” he said and Jaemin nodded frantically “oh yes, yeah” Tae walked towards the door looking apologetic and wanting to die at the same time “I’m really sorry” he said but the older brushed it off “don’t worry about it” he answered, and after a few goodbyes thrown around Tae was out of the apartment and into the streets, leaving behind a slightly disappointed Jaemin, the older boy closed his door, leaning his forehead against the cool wood, he sighed, his heart still beating against his chest, why couldn’t he do something right in his life, he thought and then he retreated into his house, hoping the younger would find the note he had left in his bag when he was showering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again, I hope you liked it.  
> If you don't know who jaemin is, he's a rapper, I don't think he's in any company or in a band, but I saw him on this k drama, and he was I don't know, just like perfect for this world so I brought him, I thought about choosing someone in bts to be with Tae but because of the families, I only had Tae, suga and hobi to choose from and I didn't really see Taehyun with any of those, so I chose jaemin instead.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappointed anyone BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE JAEMIN FOR SOMONE OF BTS THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CONSIDER IT DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO DO IT. 
> 
> THIS WORK IS FOR YOU GUYS I WANT YOU TO ENJOY IT, AND THIS IS ONE THING I CAN LET YOU DECIDE. SO PLEASE TELL ME!!
> 
> now sorry for any mistakes that may be existent in this chapter please tell me what you think!!


	11. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I'm sorry for not updating as I told you guys I was in London for two months and I came back home three weeks ago but school started two weeks ago and it's horrible I seriously want to die already.  
> But I wanted to write something for you, I know it's small but I wanted to post something.   
> I hope you like it, sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Ill try to do more. Really.   
> On another note though I'm going to be 18 soon!! Yay me :D well not really but you know

The first thing that Soobin felt before opening his eyes was soft feather like feeling of something tracing his face, it was warm and slow and it tickled his skin, almost teasingly. It went from his eyelids to his lips, tracing the soft skin, going up on his nose and ending up on his cheek, it was warm and filled with love, it made him smile. 

What he opened his eyes to was even better, almost ethereal if you asked him. Kai was laying next to him, pale skin almost glowing, reflecting the dim light that covered the room, his dark eyes seemed to shimmer holding so much feelings and love, Soobin could see some hickeys on his neck going down and getting covered with the with robe the younger was using, noticing that his boyfriend must have been awake for quite a while if he was using the cloth item. 

Kai smiled at him and Soobin couldn’t help but to stare mesmerized, something warm growing in his chest, recalling all the things they had done the day before, he couldn’t help but to feel himself wanting more, but it was way too soon either way, “hi” Kai said before poking his nose, Soobin got cross-eyed while trying to see his finger which made Kai laugh. 

Soobin shook his head watching the younger laugh, his face scrunched up in happiness, Soobin took the youngers distraction to his benefit, pulling himself up and above the younger caging him between his arms, the comforter falling down to his waist leaving his chest in full view. 

The change made Kai stop laughing, his eyes opening wide, the air between them was charged with electricity, Soobin looked down at him, the messy hair and soft skin, the silent wasn’t broken for seconds, both just looking at the other until Soobin lowered himself over the younger his lips coming in contact with the skin of the younger neck. 

Kai was barely able to breath, his heart thumping so hard even after everything they had done the other day, he felt his skin tingling, pain biting him from where the older was marking him again over not old bruises. “hyung,” the words were breathed barely above a whisper, tone coming close to a moan. 

Soobin detached his lips from the pale skin, looking down at his work feeling satisfied for a moment before continuing to press his lips upwards travelling all the way to the mouth of his lover. Kai let himself melt under the kiss, the heat from the elder’s Skin sipping into his own. “good morning.”

“good morning” kai said in return his eyes mapping the others factions, Soobin still had puffy eyes from sleeping and a bed head that made him look more like a bunny than a human, it was cute “how much time do we have?” kai looked at Soobin incredulously “not enough you pervert”

Kai pushed the older away making him almost roll down the bed while he got up from it, he had ordered breakfast and while he would love to stay there all day again with his boyfriend his parents were going to kill him if they found out, and sure his sister would tell on him if she didn’t see him there, so they had to go. 

“you could’ve done that softly” Soobin grumbled while getting up the bed using the comforter to cover his lower body. Kai shook his head at the childish pout the other had on his lips, it was amusing how sometimes Soobin seemed to be younger “go take a shower you big baby we just have time to eat.” Kai said throwing the older a damp towel when the only thing he did was pouting more.

The morning flew away after that, they had some spare clothes—well Soobin had but kai stole them—that they used and while Soobin had cornered kai around three times to kiss him again the younger would always push him away and told him to hurry up. 

It was endearing all in all, once Soobin had startled kai while they were eating and he ended up with whipped cream on half of his face, kai had laughed so hard he fell from the chair while Soobin whined about how he had to clean his face again. 

After taking all of their things into their backpacks they said goodbye to their room, ready—not really—to face reality once more. 

-

“my baby!” a scream announced making several people turn their heads towards the commotion. Beomgyu the ever present loud drama queen was smothering kai in a hug while Yeonjun had a frown on his face “I thought I was your baby,” while Soobin was being questioned by Taehyun who was pro laming he had tainted their baby.

It was the usual to say the least so the ones who already knew them just turned around again, going on with their lives. 

“how could you touch our purest little angle with those huge bunny like deformed hands of yours!” cried Beomgyu while holding kais head to his chest firmly even if the younger was taller and in need of air “what? My hands don’t-“

“and leaves us like that without a noticed we were worried sick you bastards” said Taehyun clearly not mad but happy enough to oblige to Beomgyu drama for once, Soobin opened his eyes surprised and then proceeded to glare at the shorter when he smirked at another of Beomgyus screams. 

Yeonjun was looking at the scene amazed at his boyfriends antics, it wasn’t something really surprising but it was still a little amusing to see what his boyfriend could come up to “and YOU!” Beomgyu suddenly pried kai off his chest, the younger had a red face from barely being able to breath for several minutes while Soobin looked like he wanted his boyfriend back but uncertain with how Beomgyu was starting to scream. 

“how dare you go out and live one of the most important things on your life and relationship without even thinking of telling us you were going to do it, and not answering for the whole day just one miserable message of please don’t tell my parents as if we only were there to cover up for you, the disrespect!”

Beomgyu seemed to get air back on his lungs for a second before, “were you’re hyung since you were nothing but a gnome and this is how you pay us! Don’t you know you’re still a baby that shouldn’t be doing that kind of stuff yet, I’m going to kill Soobin if it wasn’t perfect but I will kill you first if you do something like this again”

Everyone looked perplexed, kai was holding on to Beomgyus hands that were on his shoulders who had just almost shaken his brains out while screaming his ear off, Taehyung started laughing after a few second of silence, Yeonjun was looking at his boyfriend like he had grown a second head while Soobin was trying to get closer to his boyfriend to get him away from his dongsaeng. 

Beomgyu seemed to calm down and before anyone could say or do anything he smiled, hugging kai for a second “by the way, you’ll need a turtle neck to hide that” and with that Beomgyu took his boyfriends hand and pulled him towards the school leaving a laughing Taehyun and the traumatized couple behind, the bell doing as background noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that it, I told you it was short but I'm trying to get back into writing so don't be too harsh please.  
> Tell me what you think please comments are always good. Even if you hate ti.  
> NOTE!!!!  
> did you see the live when the called us MOA its was SUPER CUTE I was super happy we have a name now it's lovely too with meaning and igiskrjgkodo beautiful.


	12. Black bird fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its me mars, I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I tried to make this chapter more e tense in a way to say I'm sorry.  
> This past month has been horrible, but okay, I just turned eighteen!! So that's one good thing at least

Soobin closed the door behind him quietly, knowing his parents most probably are home, he wanted to bring kai to the house, it was Friday after all, but his parents weren’t about to let him after the spending the night out, and kai wasn’t about to give them any more reasons to scold him wen he arrived home, he said he would go home and then try and get out to see him, he just needed to stay there for a while before being free.

So Soobin had gone home, even after trying to stay outside to wait, kai had shooed him home away not wanting the older to stay alone for long just waiting, Soobin had relented after a kiss, and know he was home sneaking towards his room, it wasn’t like he had done anything wrong, not really, but his appa tended to ask too much questions and figure out exactly what Soobin was hiding from him, his own purple marks on his neck didn’t help his case, he wanted to just cover them up before anything else could happen.

The teenager took his shoes quietly as possible, letting his backpack down on the floor to avoid any noise Turning around to see if anybody was on the living room before going towards the stairs as fast as he could, listening for any noises or voices he went up the stairs two at a time.

It was when he was at the top when felt the floor disappearing under his feet, having slipped because of his socks, Soobin held on to the wall and pulled himself away from the imminent fall down the stairs, forgetting all about being quiet when he used a little more force and ended up sliding to the other side of the room crashing with a side table were his parents liked to put family photos on, making one of the portraits fall and hit him on the side of the face before reaching the ground, thankfully not shattering.

Soobin groaned letting his head hit the ground, his side protested with pain and now he was sure a bruise would blossom on his cheek.

In the mist of pain and regret the sound of a door opening was just something more to add to his misery, Soobin could hear the sound of socked feet coming towards him, his father most probably coming “Soobin? Oh god son are you okay?” to his relief Namjoon was the one to appear in his vision and not his appa, Soobin was sure that if Seokjin were to find him in that position he would End up knowing what had happened in the Las 24 hours in less than 10 minutes.

“hi dad” Soobin said not making a love to move just yet, Namjoon was still looking at him with a little bit of worry and confusion but didn’t do anything immediately, there was no blood and Seokjin had told him not to panic over every fall Soobin suffered. So Namjoon waited looking up and down his son, just to make sure he wasn’t really injured “you okay there?” he asked again and Soobin nodded closing his eyes.

It went like that for a while, Soobin just laid in his embarrassment for a bit, before thinking of getting up, clearly his plans changed when his dad moved, Namjoon picked up the picture where a 5 year old Soobin could be seen between the younger versions of his parents, and put it in place before sitting down on the floor and continuing moving until he laid besides him.

Soobin looked at his dad, the black hair he knew was dyed to hide the streaks of white that would come out because of time rested on his forehead, he saw his eyes, that used to hold a lot more of tiredness when Soobin was small, and that kept on decreasing through the years, his dad didn’t look all that old, he worked out, didn’t skip so much sleep anymore (more because of Seokjin than actually wanting to sleep more) and he never was a drinker nor a person that would indulge in other ways of intoxication, no, not his dad, not Namjoon who had always worked his hardest to give something better to his little family.

Namjoon looked at him before smiling, dimples showing, and Soobin was reminded of his own, of when his appa would kiss each one telling him how he was as handsome as his father. Namjoon lifted his arm, brushing Soobin hair away from his eyes and Soobin smiled too, smaller, shyer. “your appa is not home right now”

“where is he?” Soobin looked at his dad who seemed to just want to look at him some more “apparently his presence was required last night in another country” Soobin was surprised to hear this, his appa didn’t travell so unexpectedly, he didn’t like it, never ever since Soobin was small, even then he would make sure he had enough time to prepare Soobin to exist without him for a calculated time, it did made it a little easier sometimes, but others Soobin would just know that he was leaving again and that wasn’t so good anymore.

“I know, I’m surprised too, but he said it was important so he left” Namjoon explained and Soobin nodded, “it’s good though” he added, a small mischievous smiled crossed his dad’s features “he would have gone off about how you just disappeared for a day just to come back with those marks on your neck” Soobin felt his soul leaving his body in that instant, his eyes widening at his father’s words. Namjoon started laughing at his sons expression while Soobin tried to cover his neck, his face turning a furious shade of red “dad stop!” Soobin groaned when Namjoon just kept laughing.

And after a few moments he did, looking at Soobin who was trying to cover his whole neck while glaring at him, it was adorable, who could have known their kid could look like such a bunny “it’s a joke kid” he said “you have nothing on your neck,” his son kept glaring at him now more annoyed than before, it was amusing “but your credit card still is attached to my phone so they tell me what you spend your money on”

Namjoon watched as his son face morphed into a more mortified version “a hotel room at 12 in the morning? And you suddenly texting to say you had a school project and had to stay with Yeonjun overnight? It was clear as day you weren’t doing any homework” he finished and Soobin couldn’t feel more embarrassed, so much for being discrete right?

“please don’t tell appa” Soobin pleaded, hoping his father would be mercifully on him, Namjoon chuckled at his sons words, “Your appa would kill me if I didn’t” Namjoon said and Soobin couldn’t help but whine, he couldn’t let his father tell Seokjin he just skipped a day at school to fuck “dad please, don’t do this to me, he’s going to tell everyone as soon as he has a chance, after killing me!” Soobin replied, wringing on the floor like a worm “and you know kai is going to die from embarrassment he’s not going to be able to look at either of you in the eye for months!”

“okay okay, I was kidding, Bin no one is telling your appa nothing I swear” Namjoon said laughing at his sons expense, he wasn’t able to bother Soobin so much anymore, Seokjin was the one to bicker with his son sometimes, while he would just play with him a little, it was good doing it again after some time, it reminded Namjoon his baby wasn’t so much of a baby anymore.

Soobin returned to glare playfully at his father, knowing the older liked to annoy him sometimes “even if he later finds out and tries to kill you?”

“Even if he later finds out and tries to kill me”

That seemed to clear everything, Soobins glare ending, and Namjoon rolling his eyes, he seared he could see Seokjin himself glaring at him like that sometimes, in that way that was supposed to be scary but only made the older look childish and cute.

“just answer this” and there it was the but in the situation, Soobin had to mentally prepare himself for upcoming firsthand type embarrassment “your being safe right? Condoms, lube, everything to prepare yourselves”

“God Dad! Please don’t, don’t say that oh God”

“I juts want to know you’re doing things right”

“yes, yes okay! We, we are safe okay, you don’t have to worry about anything happening” Soobin said, trying to get his dad to move off the topic already, his blush coming back full force, and his exasperation seemed to just make Namjoon laugh again, amused at his sons embarrassment “alright, alright, I won’t bother anymore” Namjoon said lifting his hands in a gesture of peace and Soobin just let himself fall to the ground again “I just worry, yeah, it’s my job I’m your dad” Namjoon said looking at his son, and Soobin nodded, having closed his eyes moments before, and that was that.

They laid on the floor for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

The moment was interrupted when Soobins phone made a pokemon sound, the kid siting up quickly to check the notification, and Namjoon sat up to “I assume you’re going out” he said when Soobin kept on reading some messages, his words seemed to make the younger self conscious, Soobin turning to look at his dad with an slightly guilty look on his face “is that okay?” he asked and Namjoon nodded, he trusted his kid.

“just take care okay” he said and Soobin nodded standing up quickly from the warm floor “thanks dad” Soobin ran to his room leaving Namjoon sitting on the floor, watching the spot were his son disappeared, shaking his head he stood up before walking to his studio.

 

-

 

**For bunny hyung:**

   My parents just left for one of my sisters competition, they took my brother too.

   Come get me out of this HOusE!!!

   Please <3

Kai looked down at his phone waiting for an answer, truth to be told his parents had left a little bit after Soobin did, he just wanted time to think, and calm down.

Everyone who was close to kai could see the relationship with his parents wasn’t the best one, ever since he got out of piano competitions he was doomed in his parents eyes, after all if he wasn’t about to give them trophies to brag about to their friends what was he good for anyway. They didn’t care much about what he wanted, nor were interested in what he truly wanted to do, he loved the piano, but had given it up Because of them, and dancing was a good distraction, but nothing kai would like to take to competitions, no. He was tired of them.

So for the last couple of years he was the wallflower, pretty and neat in the background, but never to be actually recognized by anyone, his grandparents weren’t in the country, and the others were a little too Conservative and close minded for kai to truly feel comfortable, he didn’t have any cousins that were close to him, and he only had two uncles in total, that weren’t so bad, but they lived in another city. So he was alone.

His brother was nice with him and his sister was more of an indifferent person towards him than nothing, some times when Soobin talked about wanting siblings when they were younger kai would say he was better off alone, receiving all the love from his parents didn’t sound so bad to kai when he watched Seokjin and Namjoon smother his hyung with praises and kisses when he did something good.

Sometimes he wished his parents were Seokjin and Namjoon too, but then Soobin would be his brother and that wasn’t so pretty anymore. So as a kid, he just wished his dad would smother him with kisses when he won something, but that never happened, and after a while, he stopped wishing at all, wishing didn’t do anything for anyone either way.

So today just when he came inside his house, his parents reprimanded him about responsibilities and what not, about how he just couldn’t help but to be a burden to them, and after a good half hour of the same things his parents said every time they called out on him, they told him they were going out of the city for a competition, they were all going.

Except from him clearly.

He wasn’t about to be shown to the world next to them when his sister won, no, he was supposed to stay home, do his homework and try to be a little bit less useless, and so, he was alone. His father’s treatment didn’t surprised him anymore, he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt at all, but he could say it didn’t hurt as bad as it used to, it was something more of a thing you get used to over time, still he didn’t want Soobin to see him like that, hurt and vulnerable and useless, Because that was the truth in the end, Soobin had talent, he was an excellent basketball player, he was the leader and he also danced and did music like his father, he was handsome and tall and had a good body, sometimes kai didn’t know he got to be boyfriends with him.

A knock was heard on his door, and kai was taken out of his thoughts, quickly he whipped the remains of tears away hoping it wasn’t obvious he was crying, and got up, Soobin was waiting at the door, a new set of clothes and a smile on his face, “ready love?” Soobin asked, and kai couldn’t help but to forget a little of why he was feeling so sad before.

 

_

 

 

Yeonjun walked home, it was a Friday afternoon and while normally Beomgyu would accompany him home, this time wasn’t the case, homework, he had said just to get rid of the younger, and after a heated glare from Taehyun his other dongsaeng had dragged his boyfriend away.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but to feel guilty, in the end Taehyun was right, he should have already told everyone about him leaving, but he couldn’t, not right then, it was his and Soobins last year, he didn’t want to spend the rest of it with moping friends and a sad boyfriend, no, he wanted to actually enjoy the time he had left on Korea, and maybe this was the only way to get it.

He walked all the way to school lost in his thoughts, his feet moving on his own, taking him in the memorized path towards home, normally he would have his car with him, considering it was Almost an hour of walking from the school to his home, but he needed the time think, he needed to clear his head, and he wanted to see everything as much as he could before having to move away, he had less than four months left to admire the city where he grew up in.

The day wasn’t so hot, the air fresh and a little chilly, it served to take the hair out of his face and to clear his head a little, it was lonely and nostalgic, as if the city itself knew he was leaving maybe not to come back in a long time.

He arrived at his building, it was in the nice side of the city, were chaebols normally lived, going around in the fancy cars and luxury clothes their parents bought them, Yeonjun couldn’t complain much about them, he was one of them after all.

The trip in the elevator was short for his frizzled mind, and sooner rather than later he found himself inside his home, “yunie is that you?” a voice asked and in less than a second his dad was coming out of the kitchen, his smaller form downing in one of his fathers sweaters, “hi dad” Yeonjun said putting his shoes on the rack to avoid angering his dad, who he knew had a thing for organizing stuff most of the time when he was actually home.

“there’s no Beomgyu today?” asked his dad and Yeonjun shook his head, it was normal for them, to have his boyfriend over for dinner, “mmm I was planning on making his favorite today” his dad said and Yeonjun nodded, wanting to just go in his room to sleep away the headache he had brought upon himself after all that thinking.

“yunie…” his dad started but the teenager just shook his head, he wasn’t in the mood to talk about nothing in than moment.

Jimin watched his son walk upstairs to him room, his feet practically dragging behind him and couldn’t help but to feel responsible, it was Because of their jobs they were moving to America, they even got Yeonjun a place inside the agency Jimin was working at, it was going to be the peak of his husbands career, and most probably his too, but that meant leaving Korea behind, for as painful as it was, it was necessary.

So he sighed hugging himself In the middle of their empty living room, and went to his room again to read over some papers, he would talk with his son in a minute.

“yunie… yunie… yunie” Yeonjun was waken up by a melodic and familiar voice, a warm soft hand running their fingers through his head, sending tingles all over his spine in a pleasant way, “come on baby wake up” the voice said but Yeonjun didn’t want to, he was warm and wanted to sleep some more.

“come on yunie it’s almost time for dinner” Yeonjun felt something poking him in the cheek and he groaned not wanting to wake up, but the sleep was already sipping out of his bones making him more aware of his body and surroundings, Jimin was sitting next to him, one hand still running trough his dark locks “there’s my yunie bear” his dad said making Yeonjun cover his face.

“come on Jun I want to talk with you for a bit” Jimin said looking down at his son, who was still not looking at him, the words made Yeonjun cringe, there was nothing to talk about anymore, there was nothing talk would solve or change, “I’m fine” he said trying to get out of the ‘talk’ but It seemed it just made Jimin more worried “Jun we both know that’s not the case” Jimin said, his tone more solid now.

Still Yeonjun didn’t move for a while and so Jimin started to talk “Jun I know it’s all been hard on you lately” he started “but you have to talk to us about it okay honey, we need to know what you’re going trough, and if its not us at least your friends”

“I know you haven’t told them, not even Beomgyu, darling it’s not good to keep all the things inside, you have to tell them” Jimin insisted “if someone was leaving and never told me about it until the day came I would be angry at them, I don’t want your friends to be angry at you, and I’m sure you don’t want that either” it was silent after that, inly the heavy breathing of his son could be heard and it broke his heart.

“how am I supposed to leave them all behind?” the question broke Jimin heart in an instant, Yeonjun took his hands off his face to reveal red eyes “they’ve been with me all my life dad, how am I supposed to just go away?” Yeonjun cried and Jimin moved quickly, hugging his son to his chest, even if the younger was physically bigger than himself, he held his kid close, petting his head and back, trying to make him calm down while wishing for a way to make everything better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, now you know who's jikooks son, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I don't have a beta so I have to (try to) do it myself.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and please tell me what you think about it about it.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.   
> And I hope to see you in the next update ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :3


End file.
